Elmo You Didn't!
Elmo You Didn't! is the first episode of Nightmare Fuel TV Featured clips * A more upbeat take on the trailer for the 1980 film The Shining, simply named Shining. * The "Little Superstar" video. * Footage of an Elmo doll and a Tigger doll "having sex". Elmo lets out an "Oh, boy!" * A clip from John Kilduff's "Let's Paint and Exercise TV". * Clips from Teletubbies and The Deer Hunter edited together to make it seem like Tinky Winky was shot by De Niro's character. * The Ralph Williams Bay Shore ad outtake, where the car salesman swears throughout. * A homosexual man with no legs dancing on his hands to Beyoncé. * An explosive edit of the Surprised Kitty meme. * A mashup of LazyTown's "Cooking By The Book" and Lil Jon's "Step Yo Game Up". * An elderly woman dressing up as a woman in a black leather jumpsuit with sniper, with a creepy mask to go along with it. * An Elmo doll getting blown up with fireworks. * A surreal television commercial depicting, among other things, a small man dressed as a king fishing, a lobster riding a motorcycle up a ramp, high divers jumping into a bowl of soup, four bearded men playing ping-pong with their beards, and more. * An episode of Retarded Policeman, in which the titular cop pulls over Wil Wheaton. * The elderly woman from before pulling on a new outfit, which looks like a stereotypical 1950s-1960s woman. * Footage of a man at a party busting some sweet moves. * Two men discussing blood loss severity by talking about a scenario in which a doctor cuts himself at work and quickly bleeds out. * Another clip from "Let's Paint and Exercise TV". * An evangelist talking complete nonsense in front of a crowd, as he's actually mentally retarded. * A black-and-white clip that depicts a kid attempting to convince a talking bipedal dog to come along with him. * An orange cat in a shelter cage, nicknamed "Burger and Fries", ferociously meowing and hissing at the camerawoman who approached him. * A puppet named Max performing the song "I Just Want To Be A Sheep". * The "Two Talking Cats" video. * Yet again, the elderly woman tries on a different outfit. This time, it resembles a nun. * A clip from Jeopardy! featuring a question about World of Warcraft. * The infamous "Leeroy Jenkins" video. * A boy in a Dungeons and Dragons style outfit firing his "magic missile". * A black man getting spooked by another man in a mask jumping from a trash bin. He gets so scared, he punches the prankster in the face. * Mariko Takahashi's fitness video. * Yet another clip from "Let's Paint and Exercise TV". * A man filming himself announcing an earthquake warning for California and other areas. * An obese woman doing calisthenics. * The "Pickle Surprise" video. * Footage of a man being tortured, then locked into a cell, where he quickly goes mad. * A video which starts off as random surveillance footage, before transitioning to a different scene on the beach where a man tells the person behind the camera that something flew past him over the sea. He then sees another one, and it's revealed to be a missile heading straight for them. * A video entitled "The Importance Of Awards In Advertising", presented by M.Villivankk. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1